1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly to, a plasma display device with a heat-dissipated metal rear cover.
2. Description of Related Art
With current video technologies advance, a video device is gradually developed towards a trend of light-weight, reduced size and thinner panel. Flat panel display developed by combining optoelectronic and semiconductor manufacturing technologies, for example, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light-emitting display (OLED), or plasma display panel (PDP) have become a main stream of display products. Among these display products, the plasma display panel has an excellent development potential because it has advantages including high brightness, wide view angle, non-radiation, free magnet-affected image and directly receiving digital signals.
When a plasma display device operates, an address side in the plasma display device requires a plurality of driver chip packages to control a switch of a current. Therefore, since the plurality of driver chip packages continuously and quickly perform switching between on/off, their working temperature approaches a high temperature of about 60˜70° C. As a result, a life-span of the driver chip packages is reduced. Therefore, it is needed to dissipate the heat generated by the driver chip packages.
FIG. 1 shows a partial cross sectional view of a conventional display device. The conventional display device 100 comprises a front frame 110, a rear plate 120, a plasma display panel 130, a heat-dissipated plate 140 and a rear cover 150, as shown in FIG. 1. The front frame 110 has a protrusion 112, and the rear plate 120 is disposed on the protrusion 112 of the front frame 110. The plasma display panel 130 is disposed on the rear plate 120. The plasma display panel 130 includes a panel body 132 and at least one driver chip packages 134, wherein the panel body 132 is disposed between the front frame 110 and the rear plate 120. In addition, the driver chip packages 134 are used to control an operation of the panel body 132.
The heat-dissipated plate 140 is disposed between the rear plate 120 and the protrusion 112, and brought into contact with the driver chip packages 134. As a result, heat generated by the driver chip packages 134 can be conducted to the heat-dissipated plate 140. In addition, the rear cover 150 is arranged on the protrusion 112 of the front frame 110.
As a plasma display device with a high resolution develops, the driver chip packages' 134 working temperature is raised to 100° C. because the plasma display device with the high resolution exploits a single-sided scanning way. To lower the driver chip packages' 134 working temperature, a plurality of fins 142 is arranged on the heat-dissipated plate 140 to increase a heat-dissipated area. However, this type of heat-dissipated plate 140 not only increases cost but uneasily assembled into the conventional display device 100.